


年龄差那篇的后续

by Ammmmmmmirongmaoer



Category: PXNZ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammmmmmmirongmaoer/pseuds/Ammmmmmmirongmaoer





	年龄差那篇的后续

【延续我tunnel of love那篇年龄差设定的番外吧，秋的后续，快四十的磊和三十岁的宽。】

“到底操不操啊。”庞宽故意在彭磊耳边拖长了音调，他讨好彭磊很久了，处心积虑准备了快一个月。现在追也追过了肉麻的话全说尽了，也已经把自己里里外外洗干净了好几次，就差摇尾巴了。  
彭磊今天终于肯主动抱上光溜溜的他，可手上还是没动作。听到庞宽说完这句话以后故意冷着脸假笑了一下，用手指抠弄着庞宽的后穴，“有个傻逼的味道还没从这里散干净呢。”  
庞宽听到这话立刻就跟被踩了尾巴一样，想从彭磊身上弹开。他大爷的，我都不要脸多少次了在这求你，你要嫌我脏就直说啊。何必天天在这故意当场践踏我的尊严呢，一句话就能让我滚蛋的事你就不肯说是不是。  
结果彭磊一伸手就又把他拽回来了，按在床单上在庞宽耳边继续逼问，“人家比你小那么多，看起来也跟个小狗似的，你怎么就心甘情愿让人干你，你就喜欢被人干是不是。”  
庞宽在彭磊压过来的那一霎那就硬了，他恨不得彭磊现在赶快操进来，可嘴皮子上还要跟彭磊呛，“对啊，我那命根子就跟费了一样，从来没用过，我他妈十多年了只被你一个人天天捅屁股，结果你这大半年里连这都不肯了，我找谁说理去。”  
说完以后庞宽的屁股就被彭磊抬起来狠狠地抽了一巴掌，他如释重负地以为彭磊这回被激到了肯好好和他做了，心里气死了吧，他看着彭磊就要把自己嘴皮子咬出血的样子暗自得意。  
他不知道彭磊的脑神经不知如何绕到了另一边，彭磊居然从他这话里品出了点令自己开心的东西，甚至动了别的心思。其实彭磊不那么在意庞宽被人操过了，他没觉得庞宽做了多天大的错事，令他心碎的只是很多瞬间是他以为庞宽出轨是因为不爱，因为不在乎。  
但彭磊总是有很多捋不明白的占有欲，就比如庞宽的鸡巴还没真正使用过，它没插过男人也没插过女人，最多的使用频率应该也就是被抵在他们的小腹之间，被自己硬生生操射了。  
想到这，彭磊舔了舔嘴巴笑了一下。庞宽警觉地抬头，觉得坏事要发生了，但是彭磊把他抱起来和自己调了个位置，然后一脸泰然地像下命令一样告诉他，“那你现在操我。”  
庞宽不知道现在脸红什么，但他就是脸红了，甚至出现了僵直反应，缓回神以后发现自己正用手抵在彭磊的胸肌上。“行吗？”他试探性地继续问，要说没想过那是不可能的，可理所应当了这么多年，他一时半会真的无从消受这种邀请。  
“嗯。”现在彭磊揉着他的阴茎，然后把自己的双腿往外打开了点，微微弯曲着。庞宽没法不去注意那双修长紧实的腿，还有，操，彭磊也硬了。彭磊的阴茎的整个形状都被内裤完全勾勒了出来，如果内裤再松弛一点估计就会被完全撑开，庞宽对此再熟悉不过，可是他现在把彭磊的内裤脱下来后的任务不是坐上去，这让他焦虑。  
他颤颤巍巍地用手指蘸了额外多了一倍的润滑液给彭磊做扩张。彭磊出乎意料地配合，他能感受到彭磊在尽量不去夹紧自己的手指，然后又在两根手指都进入的时候忍不住喘出了声。  
彭磊哑着嗓子用比平时更低沉的声音让他进入时，不仅是一种蛊惑也是一种他无法拒绝的命令了。庞宽刚把龟头没入以后就恨不得用每分钟一厘米的龟速慢慢挺进。他太害怕彭磊疼，因为彭磊从来没做过这个，而且他内心也清楚得很，第一次是真的会特别疼。  
可彭磊叫他快点操进来。庞宽还是顺着力使了一点劲才顺利进入，他感觉自己背后的冷汗在那一瞬间才停止，然后就被肉穴包裹住的快感席卷了，忍不住哼出声来。  
彭磊以为庞宽是被自己夹得疼了，之前就有过很多次他忍不住在没完全扩张和润滑的情况下硬生生插入庞宽，然后被夹得脑门子都要沸腾了。于是下意识地就把庞宽抱住，轻轻舔舐庞宽微张的嘴巴。  
庞宽受到这一鼓励也开始卖力地干起来，但他不敢太狠，心里打着小算盘害怕会被彭磊报复。另一方面也是舍不得，彭磊虽然使着狠劲掐着他的腰，但喘息声也越来越大。庞宽忍不住去问，“还行吗？”  
彭磊想损他，庞宽真的是在他身体里乱捅一气，可能要干上十几下才能压到一次G点。可他也被一下下冲击干得脑子和嘴巴对不上号，看着庞宽闭着眼睛干得爽了还忍不住凑他耳边叫唤的傻样子，觉得怎么着也得找点主动权来，毕竟现在敞着腿挨操的人是他自己。  
于是彭磊把庞宽往自己怀里再搂得紧凑了点，一只手掐了掐庞宽的屁股以后就顺势滑进股缝，插入庞宽的后穴里。  
庞宽被激得突然睁开了眼睛，然后腰抖了几下，就乖乖地把屁股更往上抬了抬，方便彭磊的手指在里面进进出出。彭磊细长的手指在里面搅动着，使着坏劲揉着深处那点，庞宽的喘息又拉长成了呻吟，然后他抖着身子和彭磊接吻。  
“操你……”庞宽几乎是用着平时“干我”的语气说了这句话。  
“你这不，嗯，这不操着吗？”  
庞宽就一脸茫然地看着彭磊，彭磊是真的在被他干，彭磊固执地抱着他让他看不清自己现在的样子。但是他能感觉得到彭磊的身子因为自己的动作在起伏，他伸手摸到了彭磊坚实的肌肉也在微微颤抖着，然后他听到彭磊的喘息声，再离近一点呢？彭磊在他耳边呼着气，眼睛半阖着。  
然后庞宽射了，忍不住抖着身子舒服得哼哼。射完以后也学着彭磊又是接吻又是咬着对方的耳朵半天不肯拔出来，在这期间彭磊一直在安慰性地揉着他的头发和耳垂。直到庞宽念念不舍地坐起来，将阴茎抽离出彭磊体内以后才看到彭磊些许疲惫的神态。  
“舒服了？”彭磊问他。  
“嗯……”庞宽不知为何有点心虚。然后彭磊也调整了下姿势，让自己能舒服地靠在床背上。庞宽看到彭磊从后穴流出些他的精液，就习惯性地上去舔。  
“别咽下去，不然浪费了。”彭磊说。  
嗯？庞宽将精液都舔入口中以后一脸疑惑地望着彭磊。彭磊拽着庞宽的下巴让他和自己接吻，然后他的嘴巴被彭磊的舌头打开，口中的精液又被彭磊一点点地舔尽。  
“干嘛呢？”  
然后庞宽就又被彭磊按到床上，彭磊的舌头从他的后穴外划过以后伸了进去，然后才发觉彭磊把精液又轻轻用舌头抵入了他体内。  
“趴好了别动，屁股翘起来一点。”  
彭磊又在对他发号施令了，被狠狠插入的一刹那庞宽眼泪都被顶了出来，和着哭腔闷在被子上喊出了声，“我操你大爷！彭磊，你他妈还是要干死我。”  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
“……喜欢。靠，哎你轻点儿我好久没做过了。”


End file.
